crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gotham Organized Crime
Gotham Organized Crime often referred to the different gangs that had been assimilated into a single group in Gotham City. History * Pre-Zero Year: Prior to the Zero Year, the main crime force in Gotham City was the Mob, also known then as Calabrese's Mob. This gang managed to take control of several different Italian gangs in the city and place them under control of Rex Calabrese. The Mob ruled over Gotham to such an extent that they even controlled the GCPD, making crime run rampant in the streets of Gotham. Despite the Mob holding a great deal of power, several smaller operations were also controlled by the Irish Mafia. Due to the activities of the Mob, crime literally owned the city, with the greatest city of the United States of America becoming the worst. Eventually, Calabrese inducted a young Carmine Falcone into his gang. The upstart mobster slowly took over the Mob and exiled Calabrese, reforming it into Falcone's Mob. * Zero Year: The Zero Year marked a change in criminal activities, with the Red Hood Gang introducing costumed villainy and inspiring the likes of the 99#ers and the Black Mask Gang. It also resulted in the apperance of the vigilante known as the Batman. Such costumed criminals as the Riddler also appeared, with crime evolving into Supervillainy. Despite this, many of Gotham's "super-criminals" continued to operate with gangs. *'Post-Zero Year': Following the Zero Year, the first "great" Supervillain gang to appear was the Joker's Crew. The decimation of the Irish Mafia also resulted in the rise of Two-Face's Crew. The greatest impact that the Batman had, however, was bringing down Falcone's Mob, which resulted in the rise of the Penguin's Empire. For a while, Falcone's Mob was ruled by Sal Maroni and Tony Zucco, but neither were able to maintain it. Falcone's Mob's presence then vanished in the city. *'Fluctuations': Due to the rise of the Batman Family, the organized crime rate in Gotham City began to fluctuate greatly. Although the Penguin's Empire itself never fell, for a while it's power was overtaken by the False Face Society. While Two-Face's Crew continued to be influential, it was repeatedly taken down. While the Joker's Crew disbanded several times, each time it reformed crime managed to be sparked up at an alarming rate. The Irish Mafia on the other hand attempted to regain it's power, only to be taken down each time, marking an end to traditional mafioso in Gotham. Such crews as the Wonderland Gang were less after power in Gotham, but more for destruction. The Penguin's Empire was even at one time toppled by Ignatius Ogilvy, though during this time period it never managed to gain the glory of Pre-Zero Year gangs. *'Arkham War': The Arkham War events had Penguin's Empire becoming the government of Gotham, with Scarecrow heading the Arkhamite Army and Bane leading his own army. Eventually, Bane's side won out, with the terrorist becoming the leader of Gotham City. *'Post-Arkham War': Following the Arkham War, Penguin's Empire continued to reign supreme, but it's power was easily diminishing. Biker gangs once again to run rampant, with one gang in particular, the Kings of the Sun, gaining notoriety and fighting a gang war with the Squid. The diminishing power of the Penguin's Empire was prominently seen when Falcone's Mob returned and engaged into a huge gang war with the Empire. The Kings of the Sun tried to take advantage of the gang war. Due to the tactics of new officer Jason Bard, both the Penguin and Carmine Falcone were arrested. After the arrests, the remainders of their gangs were taken down by Bard. In it's place, however, came the return of Calabrese's Mob, now under control of it's new leader and heir, Selina Calabrese. Category:Gangs